The overall goal of the Interventions and Translation Core (ITC) is to provide expertise and infrastructure to assist investigators with the development, implementation, and evaluation of culturally appropriate interventions. Our objective is to create new knowledge regarding the prevention and management of diabetes and cardiometabolic disease, with an emphasis on reducing health disparities. The ITCs 3 specific aims are to: 1. Provide expert consultation for intervention development in diabetes prevention and management (e.g., interventions to optimize diet, body weight, exercise/physical activity, medication adherence, and/or glycemic control). This expertise will facilitate translation of basic science findings into efficacy-testing interventions ranging from clinical to community-based trials. 2. Provide expertise on study design and evaluation, including measurement, quality control, quality assurance, and analytic support, for research to prevent and manage diabetes. These studies will include but also go beyond traditional clinical trials. For example, group-randomized trials evaluating weight-loss interventions in community settings require specialized expertise in trial design, data capture and transfer, as well as in interventional and analytic tools. 3. Design and facilitate culturally appropriate strategies to enhance the recruitment and retention of minorities and underserved populations in diabetes-related research studies, with emphasis on African American and rural communities. These core services are based on the expressed needs of funded DRC investigators, and methods will rely on validated, state-of-the-art approaches with a high priority placed on data quality control. The ITC will leverage existing infrastructure for recruitment and community-based research and make cutting edge expertise in intervention development, implementation, and evaluation available to the DRC research base, promoting innovation and advancing the science of diabetes prevention and management.